


The Bat (Part 1): Confessions

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: I absolutely loved the Tyler/Sophie scenes in 1x08.I thought it would be fun to do a different interpretation only with Kate and Sophie.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	The Bat (Part 1): Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved the Tyler/Sophie scenes in 1x08. 
> 
> I thought it would be fun to do a different interpretation only with Kate and Sophie.

Sophie was finally coming around and realized she was tied to a chair. She could feel something tug behind her, clearly another chair and she realized who was behind her.

“Kate,” Sophie said, “Kate wake up.”

Kate groggily began moving.

“You okay?” Sophie asked.

“Yeah, I think so. What happened.”

“I don’t know but my neck is killing me.”

“We were tranqued.” Kate easily understood why. “Alice,” she whispered.

“Alice, you think she did this?”

“I know she did. She wants me out of the way.”

“Why would she want that?”

Kate knew why. No Kate. No bat. No bat means no one to stop her.

Kate didn’t reply.

“You’re her sister, wouldn’t she want you involved in whatever plan she’s got up her sleeve?”

“That’s exactly what she’s doing.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She wants me out of the way.”

“I don’t get it, why? I mean you keep protecting her you’d think she’d be grateful.”

“She doesn’t want me to save her anymore and I am done trying. Beth died and it’s time I accept it.”

“Do you really think you can?” Kate remained silent. “We’ve got to find a way out of here.”

“Working on it,” Kate said as she began thinking of a plan.

*****

“Anything?” Sophie asked.

“No,” Kate said as she struggled through the zip ties. “You?”

“I’m trying. Well so much for taking some space between us, hu.”

“When I thought about us getting back together this isn’t exactly what I had in mind. I don’t mean together-together.”

“I understood what you meant.”

“I’m sorry, Soph.”

“About what?”

“Getting you involved with Alice.”

“Hey, you believed who she was when no one else did. I can’t blame you for that.”

“I just hate that I was right.”

“We’re going to get out of here, Kate.”

“I know that.”

“Besides,” said Sophie, knowing where her next comment would lead and knowing what the answer would be. “I’m sure Batwoman is on this.”

Kate hesitated, “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“Why is that?”

“I just don’t trust vigilante’s but you know that already.”

“Kate, I’m pretty sure you know what I’m asking. I already know.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah you do. The reason Batwoman isn’t out there is because she’s in here.”

Kate sighed. What could she do, what could she say that would convince Sophie that she wasn’t Batwoman? Hadn’t she already done so already? Clearly it hadn’t worked. Sophie was a lot smarter than that.

“How did you find out?”

“Guess I just kind of always knew even before you got that Batwoman impersonator. Who was that anyways?”

“Does it matter?”

“Guess not. Why did you keep this from me?”

“You threatened to tell my dad, what else was I supposed to do?”

“You could’ve trusted me.”

“How? It’s kind of been hard to trust you for a while, Soph. You were going to stop me, I couldn’t let that happen.”

“You could get yourself killed.”

“And you can’t? You’re a Crow, it’s the exact same thing.”

“It’s not the same thing and you know it.”

“No it is, the only difference is that I go out there with a mask.”

“You saw what the bat did to Batman. He left Gotham, Kate, he broke.”

“I’m not Batman.”

“No you’re not which makes what you’re doing all the more dangerous.”

“I know it’s a risk but at the same time I know what I’m doing. Let’s take the fact that we weren’t tranqued by my dad.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It was Mouse. It was part of Alice’s plan all along. To keep us out of the way she had to infiltrate and what better way than send in him to do so.”

“That would make sense and it’s the perfect set up. Bullet proof windows, silent walls, one way windows. No one would know we’re in here. Let me ask you something, why do it? Why not just join the Crows like your dad offered?”

“I just changed my mind.”

“You’ve wanted this job for years, Kate and suddenly you just pass it up.”

“You know me and rules.”

“There’s another reason isn’t there though. You couldn’t become a Crow because of me.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Am I?”

“What do you want from me? I told you I needed some time to get over you but thanks to Alice that hasn’t been happening so I don’t know what you expect.”  
“I need to know, are you over me?”

“Are you?”

“No,” Sophie admitted.

The two of them remained silent after Sophie’s confession.

Kate decided to try something new. She’d only done it a few times during training but it was a shot worth taking. Sophie heard a popping noise.

“What was that?”

“I’ve almost got it,” Kate replied. She snapped her left finger harder and jiggled her left hand out of it’s restraint. “There.”

“Did you just dislocate your thumb?” Sophie asked.

Kate smiled though Sophie couldn’t see. “Maybe,” she said snapping it again to put it back into place.

“What the hell?”

“Just a little trick I learned when I was training abroad.”

Kate pulled out a knife she kept in her boot for emergencies. She cut off the zip ties where her legs were snapped to the chair then cut the one on her right arm. She then went around to Sophie and cut off the zips from her hands. Then she moved to her legs.

“Thanks.”

The two of them looked at each other for a quick moment before Kate said, “We should get out of here.”

Sophie ran her hands over her wrists.

“Yeah,” she replied.

*****

“Thank god,” said Tyler as he hugged Sophie tightly, “where’ve you been?”

“It’s a long story.” Tyler moved Sophie’s hair back. Kate looked away. 

“What happened to you,” Tyler asked as he found the dart hole in her neck.

“I’m fine. Where’s Alice?”

“We’re still tracking her down but we’ve also got another problem. The commander has been arrested.”

“For what?” Kate said.

“They think he murdered Catherine Hamilton.”

Her step-mom was dead and now her dad was guilty of it? None of it made any sense which was why Kate quickly headed towards the exit. Sophie let go of Tyler and followed.

“Kate,” she called out, “Kate,” she said as she followed her into the hallway. “What are you doing?”

Kate stopped and turned to look at Sophie, “What I need to.”

“You can’t go after her alone.”

“I’ve done it before. She won’t kill me.”

“That’s not the point. You’re not thinking clearly.”

“You’re wrong.”

“So what are you going to do, kill her?” Kate remained silent and began walking away. Sophie grabbed her by the arm. “Kate, don’t do this.”

“Let me go, Sophie.”

“No.”

“Don’t make me hurt you too,” she said threatening even though she could never hurt her ex.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Trust me, Soph, you have no idea what I’m capable of. Now let.Me.Go.”

Sophie could see the rage in Kate’s eyes. The only time she’d seen into those eyes were when Kate was in her bat suit. She reluctantly let go of Kate and watched her leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't do more than one part but this one felt the need to be separated into different sections.
> 
> Part 2 will be coming up soon.


End file.
